Alyssum
by inkyindigo
Summary: AU "He owns me, Naruto. No matter how much you don't like it, it's something we can't change." NaruSasu
1. Arrival in Sound

Alyssum: Any garden plant of the genus Alyssum having clusters of small yellow or white flowers

meaning "worth beyond beauty:

* * *

"Five minutes into Sound Country and I already don't like it."

Kiba scowled at the comment and turned to face Naruto, movements steady despite the movement of his horse. "Quit complaining. We go to the Otokage's place, we stay a couple of days until the negotiations finish up, and then we can leave."

Naruto pulled off his hat and shook his hair loose, blonde spikes falling just shy of bright blue eyes. The air was sticky and humid, even with the amount of trees that blocked out the sun, and the forest was probably filled with poisonous things. He'd seen about five snakes already, each one progressively bigger than the last. It made him miss Konoha twice as much, with its sunshine and _paved roads, _where all he had to worry about was accidently stepping on a small frog. And that didn't happen often because they tended to yell at him if he got too close.

Naruto squinted ahead at their caravan. "I love old man Hokage, but being a bodyguard kinda sucks." He nudged his horse to trot alongside Kiba's. "I heard this Orochimaru guy's a creep."

"Well, he's threatening to invade our country, so yeah, I bet he is. And you volunteered to bodyguard for this mission!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "The old man made that face at me – you know, 'Oh, I'd love for you to come with me, since I raised you like my son, but it's all right if you don't want to go.' How can I say no to that?"

Kiba snickered. "Pay's not bad either."

Naruto shrugged. He liked to think that the Hokage picked him as one of his guards not because Naruto was like family to him, but because he was one of the best soldiers to come out of his class at the Academy, and at nineteen, perfectly qualified to guard the old man. The Hokage was everything he aspired to, especially because right now he was riding inside the main wagon of the caravan with soft pillows to sit on instead of picking around rocks, mud, and questionable plants for two hours.

Naruto glimpsed their destination looming in the distance, and as they approached, he could see past the shadows of leaves and thick brush to the white surface of the Otokage's house.

"This is the place?"

"Yep."

Naruto whistled. "Fancy."

The house in front of them was more like a palace, and the size of one, too. The elegant ivory walls stretched up to a domed roof far above his head and Naruto looked up at the Sound insignia engraved at the top. The caravan slid to a halt and he hopped down from his horse, following Kiba to where several servants were waiting to lead their horses to the stable. He watched the Hokage step out from the wagon and, not for the first time, marveled at how he could move so gracefully in all those robes at his age. Naruto fell into his place next to Kiba at the rear of the group.

The double doors were opened for the group and Naruto's eyes widened in wonder. The place was very big and very empty, with only a few servants lingering around the sides of the room, watching them silently. The marble floor stretched on for several meters, blanketed with red, velvet carpet. Naruto looked guiltily at his muddy

shoes.

"This way, please, sirs." One of the men bowed low and led them down the hall. Their footsteps echoed in the silence and Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy as they walked toward another door. It felt like the hallway was narrowing around them and his stomach clenched. His beloved country's well-being hinged on this talk. Despite how much he joked about it, he couldn't brush off the importance of the meeting, even if he couldn't do much but stand at the Hokage's back.

"Gentlemen, it is an honor to have you here," Orochimaru greeted, seated leisurely in a chair at the opposite end of the room. He must've been getting up there in years, though younger than the Hokage, but while Sarutobi still had the glow of health in his skin, Orochimaru was pale and his face was narrow, almost like a snake's, half covered by long, dark hair. He leered like a snake, too, gold eyes fixed on them, and Naruto's skin crawled when they swept over him. The Hokage, undaunted, exchanged formal pleasantries with him and the tension broke as his strong, warm voice filled the room. Naruto let his shoulders relax and turned his attention away, his gaze immediately drawn to something his eyes had passed over before.

A boy knelt close to the chair, his hand folded neatly in his lap. His head was lowered slightly, but Naruto could see hints of a beautiful, porcelain face. Naruto's eyes roamed over the white kimono that draped over his slim shoulders and cut a V down his chest, exposing a tantalizing amount of creamy skin. Black hair curved past his chin, perfectly smooth and silky, like an artist had sculpted him.

As if he'd felt Naruto staring, the boy looked up. He had very dark eyes, emotionless but for the brief flash of something when their eyes met. Naruto flushed a bit, but he couldn't take his eyes away. He wondered what the boy would look like if he smiled, if those eyes would brighten.

With a jolt, he realized Orochimaru was looking at him and the Otokage's mouth curved into a smile.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my Sasuke." He reached out to rest his hand on the top of the boy's head.

"_My?" Is he a slave?_

Orochimaru tightened his fingers in Sasuke's hair and Sasuke's eyes went blank again. He lowered his head with a soft, "Welcome," his eyes once again on the floor.

Naruto felt a surge of anger at the Orochimaru's blatant display of ownership. Sasuke's posture was tense and his hands curled into the fabric over his knees when Orochimaru moved his hand to the back of his neck.

"Will we be meeting with your council?" the Hokage said, and Naruto had never been so grateful to hear him speak. He wanted that hand off Sasuke's neck.

"Of course." Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and stood up, motioning to the group. "We'll start right away," he said with sickly sweetness. Sasuke got to his feet, and their eyes met again as Naruto passed him. This time Sasuke held his gaze, his eyebrows creased slightly. Naruto gave him a friendly smile before he followed the two leaders out of the room. He tried not to look back over his shoulder.

_So his name is Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

Here we go with a multi-chapter story. I wanna do this instead of exams! (whines)

I picked a bad time to get new ideas.


	2. Let's Talk

The meeting lasted a few hours, as the shadows the sun threw into the room grew longer and the sky darkened. Naruto sat at the edge of the room with Kiba and the other guards, though he had to admit once the talk turned to convoluted political subjects, he zoned out. Hey, it wasn't his job to be an advisor.

"Thank you, everyone; we'll continue this tomorrow," Orochimaru said, rising from his chair.

"Finally," Kiba muttered from his right and Naruto nodded in agreement. Every time Orochimaru spoke it made him cringe…the smiles and sugar-coated words all seemed so _fake. _

Everyone shuffled out of the conference room and the servants directed them down the hall. "Well, good night." Kiba yawned and combed his fingers through his hair.

"'Night." Naruto gave a little wave as Kiba disappeared through one of the doors down the hall. He felt a yawn coming on and rolled his aching shoulders; the journey had left him unexpectedly tired, for someone who had done nothing but sit in place on a horse.

He thought of Sasuke and got that itch inside his chest, the same that flared up in the meeting whenever his thoughts had wandered and Sasuke surfaced in his mind. Something about his face…his eyes…

Naruto's cheeks heated at the thought and he ground a fist into his hair. He should be concentrating on the negotiations! His village was in danger and all he could think about was this – admittedly very attractive – kid he'd just met!

He stopped in his tracks when he realized he'd been pacing up and down the hall. Was he even on the same hall anymore? He stared blankly at the line of doors – very similar doors – and barely held back a loud groan.

"Freakin' _great,_" he grumbled. "Way to go, Naruto." He looked back and forth between the hall ahead and the ones on either side of him and decided to pick one randomly. He heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him and looked around to see a familiar head of black hair.

"Hey!" he shouted, relieved, and trotted to meet him. "Hey, Sasuke!"

The boy paused and turned to look at him. "Sir?"

Naruto waved a hand. "Ah, none of that. Call me Naruto. Can you show me the wall back to the sleeping quarters? I'm kind of lost."  
Sasuke's lips lifted a fraction. "Well done."

"H…hey!" Naruto spluttered, more surprised by the sudden spark of personality that the words themselves. "This place is really big! Jerk."

Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of the left hallway, making silky strands of hair splash against his cheek. Naruto had a strange urge to reach out and touch them, to see if they brushed over his fingers in the same way.

"It's this way."

Naruto fell into stride with him and tried to think of something to say to the quiet boy. For a moment, the only sound was the soft tapping of their footsteps.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "You live here?"  
"Yes."

That was all he said, and Naruto figured he would have to be the one continuing this conversation. "'So, I'm going down to the stables tomorrow. Want to come with me? And make sure I don't fall and hurt myself?"

The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched and Naruto felt a warm burst of happiness in his chest, marveling at how that tiny smile could make him feel this way.

"You made it all the way here on a horse, didn't you? And anyway, I'll need Lord Orochimaru's permission first."

The glow died and Naruto frowned. "He kinda creeps me out. Why does he have to approve what you do?"

Sasuke's face fell. "He is my master. He owns me."

Naruto regretted asking instantly. The mood had darkened beyond repair and Sasuke had that closed-off look again. Naruto didn't know what to say anymore. He wanted that little smile back.

They had reached the door to his room, but he didn't want Sasuke to leave yet.

"Good night," Sasuke said, emotionless and formal.

"Yeah…uh, 'night." Naruto held out his hand and electricity shivered up his spine as Sasuke's soft, cool skin touched his. "Try to come with me tomorrow, okay?" He smiled and squeezed gently. "I'd like to get to know you better."

For a moment, Sasuke looked like he'd been slapped, his eyes shooting wide and his mouth twisting, and he took a step back, pulling his hand with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke lowered his head to shield his eyes, but not before Naruto saw the look in them. "Enjoy your stay, sir."

He turned back down the hall, walking quickly with tense shoulders. Utterly nonplussed, Naruto closed his door and leaned against it.

When he tried to sleep, Sasuke's face lingered in his mind. He thought of him for a long time before he finally fell asleep, and dreamed of neverending hallways and dark eyes filled with bitter, desperate longing.

* * *

These chapters always end up shorter than I think they are. Sorry about that!


	3. Control

I'm back! Happy New Year!

Meh, not very happy with this chapter. It gave me trouble for some reason, but here it is!

* * *

Naruto woke with a yelp as something smacked the side of his head.

"Come on, get up!" Kiba said loudly and Naruto groaned, throwing his pillow blindly at the source of the noise.

"I'm up, I'm up. Go away." Naruto sat up and yawned. "How'd you find my room?"

"It's right across from mine, stupid. You're missing breakfast, and that kid you were ogling yesterday."

Naruto's eyes snapped fully open. "I wasn't _ogling!_"

Kiba rolled his eyes and Naruto saw the pillow he'd thrown come flying back at him to hit him in the face.

"Ack! Kiba!"

When he yanked the pillow out of his face Kiba had retreated to the door, grinning cheekily. "Let's go, I want food!"

Naruto found clothes hung up for him in the wardrobe next to the bed and pulled them on quickly, finger-combing his hair a bit before he joined Kiba in the hallway. This time he tried topay attention to the route that got them from their rooms to the main hall.

The bustle of softly talking voices and the clink of silverware greeted them as they stepped into the dining hall and Naruto inhaled the smell of baking bread.

"Ooh, that smells amazing," Kiba groaned and hurried to the end of the long table to grab a plate. Naruto loaded his own plate up with plenty of breakfast and saw the Hokage waving him over.

"Come sit down, Naruto." Sarutobi smiled and Naruto's eyes swept over the end of the table, where Orochimaru sat at the head and Sasuke to his right. Sasuke looked up as Naruto sat down, and Naruto gave him a smile. Sasuke's gaze dropped to his plate; he almost looked embarrassed.

"We were just talking about you, Naruto," Orochimaru said. "Only nineteen and already in the Hokage's guard? It's quite impressive."

Naruto scratched at the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Blame the old man here; he seemed to think I was qualified. 'Course, passing the exams probably helped."

Sarutobi gave him a warm smile and Naruto smiled back; he loved making his Hokage proud.

"Very impressive," Orochimaru purred. "Lord Hokage tells me you're also quite accomplished on a horse."

Naruto nodded. "I guess I am. I was thinking of going to the stables to keep in practice."

Sasuke looked up from his plate as Orochimaru said, "You should take Sasuke with you, in case you need anything. If you don't mind, of course."

Naruto met Sasuke's dark eyes. "No; it would be a pleasure."

Sasuke's lips parted and his eyes flickered between Naruto and Orochimaru.

"If you'll excuse me," Orochimaru stood up and Sasuke reached out to take his plates, "please enjoy your breakfast." He left the room with Sasuke trailing behind.

Naruto watched the door swing behind them and shoved a few more bites of eggs into his mouth.

"I'll see you later, sir," he told Sarutobi and walked quickly to follow them out the door. As he quietly shut the door, he heard the sound of voices from the hallway.

" – don't know if I should." Sasuke's voice became clear as Naruto peeked around the corner. He saw Sasuke standing at Orochimaru's back, his fingers tight around the tray of dishes in his hands. "I'll only be in the way."

Orochimaru paused and turned to face him. "That's not your concern."

Still, Sasuke persisted. "I don't think this is a good idea – "

Before Naruto's eyes, Orochimaru backhanded him, sending him to the ground amid the crash of breaking china as the tray flew out of Sasuke's hands. Naruto's mouth fell open and Sasuke sat up, keeping his head lowered.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Orochimaru hissed and Naruto rushed forward.

"Hey! Is…is that really necessary?" Naruto said through clenched teeth, barely reining his voice back from a yell. Through the strands of hair that covered Sasuke's face, Naruto could see his cheek already darkening purple.

Orochimaru turned to him, his eyes wide in an exaggerated expression of surprise that smoothed into a smile. "Sometimes he just needs a little discipline to keep him in line," he said sweetly and Naruto felt his stomach turn over. Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke. "Oh," he said offhandedly, "You've bruised your pretty face."

Naruto's hands curled into fists, shaking with anger and he glared at Orochimaru's back as he walked away. Sasuke didn't move from the floor until Orochimaru disappeared down the hallway. Slowly, Sasuke started to gather up the broken cups.

Naruto knelt in front of him and swept the shards glass onto the tray.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke muttered without meeting his eyes. As he reached out to pick up the tray, Naruto saw blood on the inside of his right arm; he must have cut it on the glass when he fell.

"Hey, you're bleeding." Naruto gently took his wrist to turn his arm over. He only caught a glimpse of the bloodied glass stuck in the skin before Sasuke jerked his arm away.

"It's fine."

"You can't just leave it in there!" Naruto's eyes narrowed with concern. Sasuke turned away and headed back down the hall to the kitchen, Naruto hurrying behind. "It could get infected."

Sasuke set the tray down on the table with a harsh clatter and lifted his arm to yank the glass out of his skin. Blood ran down his arm and he glared at Naruto. "There," he snarled. "Are you happy?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed a napkin off the table and pressed it over the wound, holding Sasuke's arm with his other hand to stop him from moving. Sasuke's shoulders slumped and Naruto felt the muscles in his arm go lax.

"Come here," Naruto murmured, gently pulling him to the sink. He took the napkin away for a moment to run water over it and put it back over Sasuke's arm. His eyes wandered up to Sasuke's face, only to be met with the top of his head.

"Um…I think it's stopped bleeding," Naruto said and peeled away the napkin. He turned it over and dabbed at the blood that had run down Sasuke's arm. His fingers inadvertently ran along the pale, soft skin and Sasuke flinched.

Naruto swallowed. "S-sorry…did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine."

Naruto wet a fresh napkin and in a moment of daring, brought it up to cup Sasuke's bruised cheek.

Sasuke's face finally lifted, his eyes wide and his mouth opening in a small gasp.

"Sorry," Naruto stuttered. "It looked like it hurt…so…"

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand to his cheek and for a moment his fingers rested over Naruto's. Then they pulled Naruto's hand away.

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly. "But you don't have to pity me."

He let go of Naruto's hand but Naruto grabbed it again. "That's not it! I just – "

Sasuke took a step back, pulling his hand away more forcefully. "You should go; I need to get back to work." He picked up the tray on the table and disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stared at the door, slightly swinging back and forth. At that moment – when Sasuke had looked up at him as if he couldn't understand why Naruto cared – all Naruto wanted to do was cradle Sasuke's face in his hands and kiss him.


End file.
